<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Плакат на развороте by Lutik, WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047530">Плакат на развороте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutik/pseuds/Lutik'>Lutik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021'>WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва или ЗФБ, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutik/pseuds/Lutik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирука конфискует бульварный журнал у своей ученицы и его взгляд цепляется за одну из статей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Плакат на развороте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054623">Centrefold</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBeka/pseuds/HazelBeka">HazelBeka</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ирука узнал об этой статье только потому, что отобрал журнал у своих учеников. Группа девочек в самом конце класса прятала что-то под партой, и они это что-то внимательно разглядывали и хихикали. Учительское чутье подсказывало Ируке, что что-то не так, сразу, как он зашел в класс.</p><p>— Что у тебя там, Ино? — спросил он.</p><p>Несколько девочек покраснели, когда поняли, что их поймали и дернулись в сторону, но Ино даже не подняла голову.</p><p>— Ничего, сенсей, — ответила она, и ее невозмутимый тон мог бы обмануть менее опытного учителя. Но Ирука знал своих подопечных слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить, что кто-то из них выбрал примерное поведение при наличии альтернативы.</p><p>Ирука сложил несколько печатей, и вот уже он сидит за партой, а Ино вскрикнула от удивления, обнаружив себя стоящей у входа в класс. Группа девочек, которые теперь, как оказалось, столпились вокруг своего учителя, издали похожие звуки и поспешили прочь, а Ирука даже не попытался скрыть ухмылку. Дзюцу замены. Каждый раз срабатывало.</p><p>Теперь у него в руках было то, что держала Ино, и, как только он понял, на что он смотрит, его брови тут же поползли вверх. Это был журнал, и свет отражался от его глянцевых страниц. То, что было напечатано на открытом развороте намекало, что это не был обыкновенный подростковый журнал, которые ему приходилось отбирать у своих учеников во время занятий. Нет, это было кое-что посерьезней, возможно, Ино стащила его у своей матери – и Ирука неожиданно узнал об интересах ее матери гораздо больше, чем хотел бы.</p><p>— Ирука-сенсей! — сбивчиво начала Ино, и только то, что внимание Ируки было целиком приковано к журналу, помешало ему почувствовать удовлетворение от того, как виновато звучит ее голос. — Это личное!</p><p>— О, тут я с тобой соглашусь, — ответил Ирука, глядя на нее и поднимая бровь. Она покраснела.</p><p>Журнал был открыт на странице с рисунком обнаженного мужчины, расположенным на целом развороте. Мужчина был изображен так, что рука, свободно лежащая на талии, закрывала от взгляда ту часть тела, которая потребовала бы серьезного разговора с родителям Ино. Ну, это хотя бы не была фотография, решил Ирука, хотя художник явно с любовью подчеркнул каждый мускул мужчины и наградил его весьма призывным выражением лица – тот подмигивал читателю со страницы. Ирука его не узнал, но предположил, что это какая-то знаменитость.</p><p>Несколько особенно любопытных учеников окружили его, пытаясь увидеть, что же Ино там прятала, и Ирука торопливо закрыл журнал и встал.</p><p>— Что там такое? — радостно спросила Сакура. — На что она смотрела?</p><p>— На дополнительные учебные материалы, — ответил Ирука, и Сакура тут же разочарованно посмотрела на журнал в его руке. — Девочки, я уже говорил вам перестать приносить такие вещи в класс. Если это повторится снова, мне придется поговорить с твоей матерью, Ино.</p><p>Ино побледнела так сильно, что Ируке почти стало стыдно. Почти.</p><p>— А это я оставлю у себя, — добавил он, скручивая журнал, на случай, если обложка имела настолько же сомнительное содержание, как и то, что было внутри, и вернулся к своему столу. — А теперь, можем мы, наконец, начать изучение того, что положено по программе?</p><p>Весь класс застонал. Ирука решил, что задаст сегодня дополнительное домашнее задание. Просто чтобы эти маленькие негодники не расслаблялись.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он забыл про журнал до обеда. Когда дети поспешили выбежать из класса, Ирука начал искать свои рабочие заметки, которые подготовил к следующим занятиям. Он нашел их в одном из ящиков стола, лежащими прямо под журналом, который, не глядя, бросил туда, так что он поднял его и взглянул на обложку, гадая, есть ли что-то еще на этих ярких глянцевых страницах, о чем ему следует знать.<p>Это был первый раз, когда он, вообще говоря, посмотрел на обложку, и за одно изображение его взгляд и в самом деле зацепился. Это была фотография человека, которого он узнал: Хатаке Какаши, не смотрящий в камеру, как будто бы и вовсе не знающий, что его фотографируют. Текст над изображением гласил «На этой неделе под лучи нашего Прожектора Шиноби попал таинственный (и тот еще красавчик) Шаринган Какаши».</p><p>Ирука фыркнул. Он знал Какаши достаточно хорошо, чтобы остановиться и переброситься с ним парой фраз, если они столкнутся в деревне, но он не назвал бы их друзьями. Ему всегда казалось, что Какаши немного чересчур старается создать вокруг себя ауру загадочности, хотя она явно работала на редакторов журнала, а что до «красавчика»… Ну, он точно заметил, что у Какаши хорошо очерченные бицепсы. И сильные плечи, заметные, когда он не сутулится. И классная задница.</p><p>Ирука покраснел и бросил взгляд на дверь, проверяя, не пробрался ли в класс никто из  учеников, кто мог бы услышать эти его мысли. Учитывая, что ученица, которую он сегодня заставил краснеть, была из клана Яманака, опасение было не самое глупое. Он торопливо положил журнал обратно в ящик стола и наложил на него барьерную печать. Он никогда не запирал свои ящики, но любой ребенок, решивший туда залезть, закончит, приклеясь рукой к столу, до тех пор, пока Ирука не освободит его. Для детей шиноби замки были скорее вызовом, так что ловушки куда эффективнее.</p><p>И, хотя видеть Ирука журнал теперь не мог, тот не выходил у него из головы весь остаток рабочего дня. То же самое, очевидно, можно было сказать и про Ино. Она проскользнула в конец класса, и каждый раз, когда Ирука ее видел, он вспоминал про фотографию Какаши на обложке. Что именно написано в той статье? Какаши дал интервью или они просто собрали местные слухи? К тому моменту, как прозвенел звонок, любопытство Ируки просто убивало его.</p><p>Ино подождала, пока гомонящая толпа ее одноклассников не унесется домой, и подошла к столу.</p><p>— Могу я получить назад свой журнал? — спросила она.</p><p>Ирука внимательно посмотрел на нее, выдерживая зловещую паузу столько времени, чтобы она начала нервничать.</p><p>— Я не уверен, что это будет правильно, — ответил он. — Ты так не считаешь?</p><p>— Но я должна вернуть его, пока мама не заметила, что он пропал!</p><p>— Тебе следовало подумать об этом до того, как взять его, тебе так не кажется? —  Ни за какие деньги Ирука сейчас не вернул бы его. По крайней мере, пока сам не прочитает. — Считай это своим заданием. Во время порученной тебе миссии что-то пошло не так, и теперь тебя подозревают в краже. Придумай что-нибудь, пока дело не приняло более серьезный оборот.</p><p>Ино посмотрела на него с плохо скрываемым раздражением и подбоченилась.</p><p>— Вы превращаете все в домашнее задание!</p><p>— Это моя супер-способность, — ухмыльнулся Ирука. — Расскажи мне потом, как все пройдет.</p><p>Она поворчала еще пару минут, но Ирука заметил, что, когда она уходила, на ее лице уже появилось сосредоточенное выражение. Может, ему не стоило учить детей обманывать своих родителей. Ирука ненадолго задумался над этической стороной вопроса, прежде чем пожать плечами. Если вы отправляете своих детей в Академию шиноби, вы должны быть готовы к подобным вещам. Родителям некого винить, кроме самих себя.</p><p>И вот, когда ему удалось отделаться от последнего из своих учеников, Ирука быстро взял журнал и положил в сумку, стараясь не увязнуть в пустых разговорах с учителями, пока он уходил. Что стало с его жизнью? Никогда раньше у него не возникало желания прочитать какую-то статью в подобного рода журнале. Ему нужно чаще выбираться в люди.</p><p>К этому моменту Ируке было уже настолько любопытно, что он понял – до дома ему не дойти. Между Академией и его кварталом был парк, и прежде, чем он понял, что делает, он уже сел на одну из скамеек и достал из сумки журнал. Скамейка, что он выбрал, была в дальней части парка, вдалеке от детских площадок и дорожек, что ведут к ним от входа, и Ирука даже на всякий случай украдкой оглядел деревья за спиной, прежде чем посмотреть на обложке номер страницы и пролистать до нужной статьи.</p><p>На самом верху страницы были разбросаны отвратительно-розовые буквы, составляющие заголовок «30 БЕЗУМНЫХ фактов про ТЕЛО Шарингана Какаши». Ирука не смог сдержать смех. Все это выглядело даже глупее, чем он предполагал. Но читать он все равно продолжил.</p><p>В небольшом предисловии к статье говорилось, что информацию, которой располагает автор, он получил от «весьма близкого к мужчине источника, если вы понимаете, о чем мы… но не переживайте, дамы, он совершенно свободен!» <i>Это</i> еще что должно значить? Ирука нахмурился. Какая-то из его бывших девушек продала свою историю журналу? Он надеялся, что нет. От такого уровня подлости становилось некомфортно.</p><p>Некоторые пункты списка «безумных фактов» были общеизвестными: у Какаши был шаринган, он - джонин, он был в команде учеников под началом Четвертого Хокаге. Да и в остальном информация была достаточно поверхностной и представляла собой не более чем тонко завуалированные комментарии о его умениях в постели.</p><p>8. Шаринган позволяет ему идеально прицелиться – ни одно сладкое местечко не будет упущено.</p><p>15. Мы слышали, что его часто можно заметить тренирующимся весь вечер без перерыва. А все мы любим выносливых мужчин.</p><p>21. Большой фанат горячей серии книг «Ича Ича», и мы надеемся, он делал заметки, пока читал некоторые ключевые сцены – вы знаете, о каких сценах идет речь…</p><p>В конечном счете, вся статья оказалась сплошным разочарованием. Забавно, да, но информативно ли? Едва ли. Ирука не узнал для себя ничего нового. Он был уже готов закрыть журнал, когда увидел маленькую сноску в самом конце статьи. «Мы оставили самое интересное напоследок», говорилось там, «теперь, когда мы достаточно вас раздразнили, переверните страницу и получите свою награду». Ирука вздохнул. Ну, раз уж он зашел так далеко, почему бы не пойти до конца.</p><p>Он перевернул страницу, и – <i>ох</i>. Это был как раз тот рисунок, над которым хихикали Ино и ее подружки сегодня утром. Ирука почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его щекам, когда понял, что пялится на Какаши. Ну, или по крайней мере на то, как он выглядит без одежды по мнению художника. Кто вообще это нарисовал? Бывшая пассия, на которую намекали в статье? Или какой-то извращенец, у которого слишком много свободного времени? Ирука знал, что ему следует закрыть журнал, но он медлил, разглядывая изображение гораздо внимательнее, чем раньше.</p><p>Конечно же, он никогда не видел лица Какаши – или любой другой части его тела, скрытой одеждой – но, несмотря на то, что прическу изобразили верно, он понял, почему он не узнал Какаши даже после того, как увидел его имя на обложке. Что-то в рисунке было неправильным. Линия челюсти была слишком округлой, глаза слишком узкими, а скулы слишком выделяющимися. Даже маска Какаши не могла скрыть форму его лица, и это было не оно.</p><p>— Да он вообще не похож на Какаши, — пробормотал Ирука.</p><p>— Ну, не знаю, мне кажется, мой нос им удался, — раздался мягкий голос у него над ухом.</p><p>Ирука вскочил со скамейки, разворачиваясь, его сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Какаши, стоящий так, чтобы заглянуть Ируке через плечо, выпрямился и улыбнулся ему. Ирука научился определять, когда Какаши улыбается – это было заметно по морщинкам около его глаза и по движению маски на щеках.</p><p>— Какаши-сан!</p><p>Из всех людей, которые могли поймать его за чтением этой статьи, почему это должен был быть именно Какаши? И как он, черт возьми, подкрался к Ируке так незаметно? Ирука почти хотел использовать дзюцу земли, чтобы провалиться прямо на месте. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз он чувствовал себя настолько униженным.</p><p>— Сегодня такой приятный день, чтобы почитать в парке, — весело прокомментировал Какаши. Он явно наслаждался всем этим, засранец.</p><p>— Это не мое, — быстро проговорил Ирука, бросая журнал на скамейку. К сожалению, от падения он открылся как раз на том развороте с рисунком обнаженного Какаши.</p><p>— Ну, чей бы он ни был, у них явно есть любимая страница, — сказал Какаши, и Ирука захотел умереть.</p><p>— Я конфисковал его у своей ученицы! Мне просто было любопытно, что она читала.</p><p>— У нее хороший вкус. Я люблю этот журнал, каждую неделю покупаю.</p><p>Ирука моргнул, не уверенный, шутит Какаши или нет.</p><p>— Значит вы читали статью?</p><p>— Конечно. Даже на стену у себя дома повесил.</p><p>Ну это-то должно быть шуткой. Ирука очень надеялся.</p><p>— Тогда вы, возможно, захотите переброситься парой слов со своей бывшей девушкой, — сказал он. — Автор намекал, что разговаривал с кем-то, кто хорошо вас знал.</p><p>Ему не нравилась идея, что кто-то мог воспользоваться своими отношениями с Какаши подобным образом. Тот не выглядел особенно взволнованным статьей, но это был вопрос принципа.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Какаши, поднимая журнал и снова открывая статью. — Во-первых, у меня нет бывших девушек, а во-вторых, думаю, статья бы выглядела совершенно иначе, если бы они поговорили с кем-то из моих бывших парней.</p><p><i>Ох</i>. Ну, что ж, все-таки один новый факт про Какаши Ирука сегодня узнал. Факт, который он нашел <i>чрезвычайно</i> интересным.</p><p>— Значит здесь ни слова правды, — слабо проговорил он.</p><p>Какаши поднял глаз от страницы и встретился взглядом с Ирукой.</p><p>— О, нет, в одном они не ошиблись, я действительно свободен.</p><p>Ирука еще не перестал краснеть с прошлого раза, когда почувствовал, что его щеки снова заливает румянец, но на этот раз по совершенно другой причине.</p><p>— Так насколько правдоподобным получился рисунок? — спросил он, поразившись собственной наглости.</p><p>Какаши положил локоть на спинку скамейки, и Ирука был уверен, что под маской он ухмылялся.</p><p>— Если хотите, я могу вам как-нибудь показать, — сказал он.</p><p>Ирука не был уверен, что может на это что-то ответить, настолько он был взволнован. Нечто, вырвавшееся из его рта, могло быть словами, а могло быть просто набором звуков. Так или иначе, Какаши выглядел удовлетворенным этой реакцией. Он поднялся и взял журнал.</p><p>— Как бы то ни было, не стесняйтесь оставить его себе. На двенадцатой странице есть замечательная статья, очень рекомендую. До встречи, Ирука.</p><p>Он ушел, и Ирука смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока тот не исчез из виду. Все это на самом деле сейчас произошло? Какаши Хатаке сейчас действительно к нему <i>подкатил</i>? Боже, Ирука очень надеялся, что да. Он был более чем не против, на самом-то деле.</p><p>Из любопытства Ирука открыл журнал на двенадцатой странице. «10 техник ИДЕАЛЬНОГО МИНЕТА, которые сведут вашего мужчину с ума».</p><p>Он захлопнул журнал и запихнул его в сумку. Кто вообще пишет статьи на подобные темы? Наверняка настолько же ужасно, как и та статья про Какаши.</p><p>Он попозже прочитает. Просто, чтобы убедиться.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Бонусные пункты из статьи:</p><p>4. Вы знаете, что говорят про шиноби – чтобы заставить девушку стонать нужен по меньшей мере джонин! А Какаши – один из самых сильных джонинов в деревне.</p><p>10. Какаши мастерски владеет тысячей приемов - на поле боя и в спальне. По крайней мере, так мы слышали!</p><p>16. Как человек, который постоянно носит маску, Какаши точно из тех, кто осознает важность прикрывания различных частей тела. Занимайтесь безопасным сексом, дамы!</p><p>25. Какаши обожает собак! Позволим себе поспекулировать на тему его любимой позы? Гав-гав.</p><p>Я могла бы продолжать, но мне следует остановиться, пока меня не выгнали из интернета...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>